


The Little Princess Boy

by Max_Jackson



Category: Arthur and the Invisibles
Genre: FTM, Other, TransArthur, Transgender, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Jackson/pseuds/Max_Jackson
Summary: What if Arthur meant something when he said "were you a girl, like me?" At Max's bar. This short story seeks to remedy that question no one is asking





	The Little Princess Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the first movie in the trilogy when I heard "were you a girl, like me?" And for some reason my brain went 'YES! This is what your next story should be about!' Thanks brain, thanks.

The room was silent after the fight, no one spoke a word, not of congratulations, not a sigh of relief. They were silent, Arthur was fighting an urge to cry, he felt like such a fool, a fool for saying what he said, and for how loud he said it, maybe if he had learned to keep his mouth shut, maybe he wouldn’t be in the place he was, shaking, fighting the tears. As he closed his eyes he had some flashbacks to his Boarding School, in England. It was the first time he ever spoke about it publicly, he had since promised that he would never do it again. He thought it would be good to get it off his chest, boy was he far wrong. The teachers were more nice, as it was their job, but his peers, male and female alike were just horrid to him. That’s where it all seemed to start, all of his problems, his imagination stemmed from a divorce and lack of interest with reality and the people reality inhabited inside of itself. You see, Arthur had no friends, no reliable ones anyways, he never learned to trust anyone else, he kept everyone who was not his family at arm’s length, never any closer. He remembered when he told his grandparents about how he felt, when he, was really a she. How she felt out of place, how she felt like she didn’t belong as a she, but more as a he. How Ally wanted to be a boy, how she liked, absolutely adored the boyish, sweet, adorable name of Arthur. Her parents were open minded that to lift her spirits they got Ally what she wanted, a hormone change, as well as a sex change. She was nervous, but after the effects from the hormone therapy subsided Arthur was the happiest he had ever been.

Arthur had, unbenounced to him, started to cry. He hated himself, sure his imagination kept the bad thoughts at bay, but when he lied down at night, nothing to do, nothing to occupy his mind, he cried, and hit his bed, and anything he could, of course, never Alfred. Arthur remembered his granny, Daisy, telling him one day “it doesn’t matter what you like, or what you want, as long as you treat others how you want to be treated, you’ll always be my special grandson”. With his grandfather, who Arthur considered a legend, nodding in agreement.

But Arthur wasn’t there, Arthur was avoiding Selenia’s gaze, and not so subtly crying while doing so. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over to see it was Betameche, he looked serious, and Arthur knew it wasn’t for some gimmick of his. Beta whispered “it’s okay Arthur, you’re still our hero… You’re still our-” “Prince” Selenia’s voice suddenly interrupted his. She smiled and said “Arthur, your past doesn’t define you, what you do does, and if you’ve had some operation to be a boy, then by gosh, you’ve got nothing to worry about from me, Arthur, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t”. Selenia wiped the tear stained boys cheek and embraced Arthur in a hug. Arthur had never been so happy before. Beta said “look, I don’t want to interrupt but we kinda have a treasure to find, so can we… Get going”. Selenia stuck her tongue out at him, making both Beta and Arthur burst out laughing. Selenia only cracked a smile, and with that out of the way, they were on their way to Necropolis.


End file.
